


The Protectors

by theowlqueen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-21 23:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theowlqueen/pseuds/theowlqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    <br/><em>"When the skies and the grounds were one, legends (through their twelve forces) nurtured the tree of life..."</em>
  </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p>On a distant exoplanet beyond the human solar system, twelve legendary guardians made a great sacrifice in order to save the two remaining members of the royal house called 'The Tree of Life' and lose their planet in the process. Now these two queens are lost on Earth without memories of the world they left behind.</p>
  <p>Can the twelve legendary members of the Royal Guard awaken the memories of their queens in time to save their world from the Red Forces?</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	The Protectors

_It never matters where she falls asleep— whether it’s in the massive garden of her family's estate, or one of the many divans in the parlor, or her bed— for as long as she could remember_ _, she has the same recurring dream of a windy, mountainous planet in the sky, burning as golden flakes rained from a shining heaven over which twin suns rose._

_Each night, the same events would happen in rotation— the underground cavern with ceiling that she cannot reach, the voice that calls her by a name she forgets by the time of her awakening, t_ _he feeling like life and death are only words and that she is a lady of power to be loved and warily treaded around,_ _the fear she feels as she looks into the pale face of a young man in agony in her arms._ _  
_

_She never forgets this feeling least of all._

_Though she never remembers the face when she awakens, each time she can feel the tears slipping down her cheeks as she screams a name that sits just out of the reach of her memory. Someone calls out to her, and when she jerks her eyes up, she finds herself staring into a sea of red lights and the pungent smell of blood in the air. Something evil is coming for her, and she knows it. The boy is suffering in her arms, but he still holds desperately onto life, trying to tell her something or give her something; she's never sure._

_Before she jerks away from this recurring nightmare, the last thing she remembers is an explosion of light. She always turns to shield her eyes with one hand and t_ _he contrast of a burning sky against her pale white fingers shocks her into the real world._


End file.
